Dr Vegeta
by Darkgoku11
Summary: Vegeta has to apply ointment to Goku, but it wont be easy. YAOI Oneshot. Dont read if you don't like yaoi. VegetaXGoku *note* wrote this fanfic a LONG time ago and I apologize if its not the best writing.


Well imDARKGOKU11 and this is my first fanfic so no bad comments please! Im a big fan of DBZ! Also this is a yaoi story so if you don't like yaoi don't read!

Title: DR. Vegeta

Couple: Goku and Vegeta

Genre: yaoi (one shot) it has lemon in it!

Summary: Vegeta must apply ointment to Goku but it just wont be easy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ AKIRA TORIYAMA DOES!

* * *

"Not to worry Mr. Vegeta your friend just has a slight fever and a sore just give him this medication". The doctor then handed the bag with the medication with instructions to Vegeta.

Vegeta mumbled: "thank you".

The doctor left the room and let himself out the door.

Vegeta tossed the bag on the counter next to the bed were Goku was lying at.

"How could you get sick Kakarot?" said Vegeta. Goku responded by saying "I don't know Vegeta I just did'. Vegeta being a bit mean mocked him and said, "I just did" in a childish way. Goku not giving a care in the world simply looked out the window and gave a smile to Vegeta.

Vegeta then gave an apple to Goku and said, "Eat this and get some rest".

"I'll put on medication in an hour" said Vegeta then left the room and closed the door and went on his way to the living room sat on the couch looked at the clock it was 5:08 (in the afternoon) Vegeta said in a small tone 'ill put on the medication at 6:00.

Vegeta had been gay and in a relationship with Goku ever since his wife Bulma and Goku 's wife chi-chi died suspiciously from cancer.

Vegeta waited till the house was quiet and turned on the T.V changed the channel to the gay station pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and started to jerk off pumping it up and down while seeing the men on the T.V have fun with each other he enjoyed it and started to cum while still pumping he saw the clock 6:02 he been having fun with himself for an hour. Still having an erection Vegeta pulled both boxer and pants up still leaving a shape in his pants turned off the T.V and headed for the room he opened the door slowly stepped in and grabbed the bag were the ointment was took it out then got the instructions the docter left and started to read.

The note said

"Please apply the ointment to the erection" gasped in shock and kept reading "rub ointment were the there is swelling". Vegeta didn't want to do that and said "I just can't pull Kakarot pants down an start rubbing it while he's a sleep he'll think im a pervert"!

But the prince had no choice!

He grabbed the ointment in one hand walked to the bed pulled the sheets away from Goku slowly so he wouldn't wake up then grabbed hold of Goku's shorts pulled them down to notice Goku wasn't wear any underwear exposing Goku's manhood (at least bigger than a 12 inch ruler) opened the bottle containing the ointment put it on his left hand and started rubbing ,Vegeta then heard a groan from Kakarot Vegeta now knowing that Goku enjoyed it him too started grow an erection.

Goku had woken up to see his boyfriend pumping on his penis Goku now fully awake said "well Vegeta you could have told me you wanted to have sex".

Vegeta now surprised that Goku was awake said "Kakarot this isn't what it looks like"!

Goku gave him a smile-grabbed Vegeta's arm firmly and gave him a passionate kiss. Vegeta now blushing started speaking to Goku about the ointment.

Goku on the other hand didn't care what Vegeta said unbuttoning Vegeta's shirt at the same time he then tossed it to the floor, he noticed Vegeta's pants Goku then blurted out "well well aren't we excited"?! Vegeta couldn't say anything Goku took hold of Vegeta's pants off pulled them off quickly the shape got bigger. This time Goku ripped his boxers off Vegeta was hard now. Exposing Vegeta's whole naked body. Goku couldn't wait anymore he ripped his own shirt off and turned Super Saiyan inserted himself into Vegeta's small ass Vegeta moaned every time Goku went in. Vegeta thought Goku was going to hard tried to say "Kakarot p p please s s stop your to big". Goku didn't care anymore what Vegeta said he started going more rapidly making Vegeta start to scream a bit Goku then grabbed Vegeta's manhood and stated pumping rapidly making Vegeta scream and curse. Vegeta with the last bit of strength he had said "Kakarot im going to cum please stop". Goku then replied by saying "not before I do." Goku did one last thrust reaching the climax Goku cummed a pool in Vegeta's butt, Vegeta then cummed on Goku's chest. Goku gave one last kiss to Vegeta before he fell a sleep of being exhausted. Goku put Vegeta under the sheets and cleaned himself up then fell a sleep next to Vegeta.

The next mourning Vegeta realized he caught Goku's fever. Goku felt better than ever then said "that was great last night", Vegeta just shouted at Goku saying "damn you Kakarot I got your fever" now shouting at Goku, Goku came up to him and put his index finger on Vegeta's mouth and said "hush and get some sleep."

Yay that was my first fanfic so please leave good comments.


End file.
